


R is for… Reunited

by AnimeAngel2692



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2017 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2017, AFTER WHOLE CAKE SO SPOILERS!!!, Law is a worried BF, LawLu - Freeform, Luffy is Luffy, M/M, poor Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAngel2692/pseuds/AnimeAngel2692
Summary: Luffy, Sanji and the others are back from Whole Cake Island, the crew is finally reunited and it’s time to celebrate. However, Sanji’s actions will not be forgiven by everyone so easily. Law is furious at the state of his boyfriend and finding out it was at the Cook’s hands didn’t help matters.





	R is for… Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Day 3! This one I’m pretty proud of, I had it started as a “what if” thing but it worked so well for it here. (To any ZoSan fans, there’s a their version of this in the works)

‘Torao, I’m fine.’ Luffy insisted for what had to be the hundredth time.  

Ignoring him for the hundredth time, Law gripped Luffy’s jaw. ‘Open.’ The Heart Captain said curtly, giving little room for argument.

The teen complied reluctantly and let Law examine his mouth and where he claimed his tooth had been missing. He said it grew back after he drank milk, a feat so ridiculously impossible that Law refused to even acknowledge it.

Luffy and the Sanji Rescues Team met up with the others who were waiting for them. The teen Captain had made a beeline for Law almost immediately, fully intent on letting the other know how much he missed him.

Only he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a Newspaper the Heart Pirate was holding. Oh, boy, he was in trouble. Luffy was sure that the paper covered what went down on Whole Cake Island. Right then he would rather be fighting all the Yonkos than face off with his boyfriend at that moment.

Law gave Luffy no time to formulate an excuse before he dragged him into the kitchen on the Sunny where they’ll be alone and uninterrupted. He then began to reprimand the teen’s recklessness, all the while checking over his injures.

Luffy had tried to convince him he was ok, that Chopper had patched up the worst of it. While Law had a great amount of respect for the young talented Ship’s doctor, he had a habit of acting irrationally when it came to the Straw-hat Captain.  

‘It was supposed to be a stealth mission.’ Law said, still holding Luffy’s chin. He looked at the teen almost accusingly, like it had been his fault things didn’t to plan. The impulsive Captain certainly had a history of it.

Luffy pouted. ‘But it turned out alright in the end,’ he said defensively. ‘We got the copies Robin wanted and we brought Sanji back.’

Mentioning the blonde hadn’t been the smartest thing and Law’s expression darkened. ‘Yes, you brought back the man who attacked you without reason.’ He responded bitterly before he could stop himself.

He had been surprised by his sudden anger and hatred towards the Cook when he found out what happened. Usually he would regard the situation with cold indifference, it was an issue between a Captain and a crew member after all. But once again his logic took a back seat to his emotions when Luffy was involved.

Luffy didn’t like what Law was implying about his Nakama, he took the hand that still held his jaw and entwined their fingers. ‘He had his reasons, Torao. He needed to work some stuff out before he could come back.’ The teen stated.

Law knew there was no use even arguing about what happened with Sanji. If Luffy didn’t see a problem then, by his logic, there was no problem. That didn’t mean the animosity Law felt to the Cook was going to go away overnight.

It didn’t help that said Cook chose that moment to enter the room. He stopped when he saw the two Captains. ‘Oh, sorry. I was just…’ He trailed off, looking out of place, even though it was the kitchen.

‘Sanji! Are you cooking dinner now?’ Luffy asked excitedly and leaped to his feet but still kept a hold of Law’s hand.

The Heart Captain didn’t acknowledge the blonde apart from a cold glare. The look went unnoticed by the teen but Sanji got the message loud and clear. He focused his attention on his Captain. ‘I will be soon. Did you want anything in particular?’

Luffy grinned widely. ‘Meat!’ He declared.

Sanji couldn’t resist a small smile, only Luffy could act like everything was normal and it was a comforting thought. ‘Coming right up,’ he chanced a glance at Law. ‘A rice dish for you?’

Law’s jaw tightened and he stood up. ‘That’ll be fine.’ He said shortly before heading towards the door, Luffy in tow.

They entered the Captain’s quarters without any interactions with the others. Law locked the door before pushing Luffy onto the bed. Then he himself knelt over the other, looking down at him.

‘Torao? Are you still mad?’ Luffy asked carefully. He didn’t like Law being upset or worried, he didn’t like the unsettling feeling it gave him.

Law cupped the side of Luffy’s face, studying the rare show of caution in his eyes. ‘No. I’m glad you came back safely. And,’ he sighed, stroking soft skin with his thumb. ‘And I’m glad Cook-ya came back with you.’ Despite his anger, he knew Luffy would have been worse off if the blonde didn’t return to the crew. Hell, he knew that Luffy wouldn’t have come back at all without Sanji.

Luffy beamed up at him, bright as the sun, his fingers curling in Law’s shirt front. ‘I love you, Torao.’ The teen said.

Law always envied the ease of how the other confessed. ‘I love you too, Luffy-ya.’ He said, feeling his cheeks heat even at those simple words.

He let Luffy pull him down into a deep kiss, falling into the depths of long pent-up desire for the other’s touch. Warm hands against his skin told him how real it all was, that Luffy was really there with him. Their heat melted the icy feeling that had been in Law’s chest since he saw Luffy leap off of Zou.


End file.
